indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bradley Tavistock
|profession=Trustee of the National Museum |allegiances=National Museum Marshall College }} Bradley Tavistock was a member of the Board of Trustees for the Connecticut branch of the National Museum, located at Marshall College. Around 1921, using his influence as a Trustee, he was directly involved in the ousting of Dr. Arthur Hecht over the professor's unproven theories about the Seven Towers. Tavistock and one of the museum's top artifact collectors, Indiana Jones, were not endeared to each other. Biography In 1936, Tavistock attended a faculty and administration cocktail party around the semester break. While talking with Jones and Marcus Brody about his proposals for the museum, an uninvited guest, named Alec Sutherland arrived to give Jones the expedition journal of the late Arthur Hecht. As Jones read the notes aloud, Tavistock mocked Hecht's work and claimed to have had thrown Hecht out of the museum fifteen years earlier. Sutherland angrily grabbed the trustee for ruining Hecht's career. Jones pulled Sutherland off Tavistock, but sided with Sutherland on the need to follow up with Hecht's research. Tavistock reminded Jones of his responsibilities to his students, but Jones countered that it was now break, and his vacation to Iran to follow up on Hecht's leads was personal time. After stopping the sorcerer at Yezd, Jones and Sutherland returned to Marshall College, where Jones reported their actions as factually as possible to Tavistock, who reminded him that his job would be on the line if he continued Hecht's work.Tower of Tears! Later that year, Tavistock sent Jones to San Francisco to pick up the mummy of a Chinese emperor, arriving aboard the Ocean Pearl. Jones recognized that this task might keep Tavistock off his case for a while, but ran into trouble while picking up the coffin. Tavistock sent a threatening telegram to Jones, notifying the archaeologist that if he did not return with the mummy intact, Jones would be terminated from the museum. Jones ended up going to China to retrieve the mummy without contacting the museum, and during his absence, Tavistock barged in on Brody and Sutherland and demanded to know where Jones was. When Brody professed no contact from Jones, Tavistock judged Jones to be arrogant and irresponsible.Shot by Both Sides! In 1937, Tavistock received a telegram from the British Museum, asking for his assistance in escorting their representative, Victoria Keith, around the National Museum. When Miss Keith arrived, Tavistock met her and filled her in on the Museum's exhibitions, including the not-yet-open "Man in Flight" exhibit. He then passed the guide duty onto Indiana Jones, who unexpectedly took the assignment with eagerness, due to Keith's good looks. As Alec Sutherland tried to get Jones' attention, Tavistock reprimanded him. That night, Jones realized that Keith was a fraud trying to get into the museum, and called up Tavistock at home. Angry at being dragged out of bed, Tavistock was enraged even further when Jones caught him out for not checking with the actual British Museum after receiving the initial telegram, which had been sent by Keith. Realizing that his neck, as well as Jones', were on the line, Tavistock helped alert the police to Keith's robbery attempt. The next morning, Tavistock arrived at the museum just as Jones was translating a Sumerian clay tablet that was connected to Hecht's theories. Overhearing that Keith's stolen artifact might be the Eye of Shamash, Tavistock was loathe to let Jones try to track down the mythical item. He revealed that he had called Scotland Yard, who informed him that Keith was actually Amanda Knight, thief for hire. As Jones tried to make his case for pursuing her, Tavistock threatened to have him fired by the Board of Directors, like Hecht. Jones countered that it was Tavistock who had given the thief run of the museum, and didn't check her credentials. Giving up, Tavistock let Jones go on a recovery mission, but hoped that the stolen amulet was nothing more than worthless copper.Double Play! Behind the scenes It is not entirely clear whether the Board of Trustees (of which Tavistock is one) is the one for Marshall College, or for the National Museum as a whole, or just the National Museum's Marshall College branch, or even multiple jobs. Alec Sutherland refers to Tavistock as a member of the National Museum's Board of Trustees in Tower of Tears!, while Jones refers to him as a college trustee in Shot by Both Sides!, though Tavistock's telegram only indicates that if Jones failed to retrieve the Chinese mummy, Tavistock was to terminate Jones' association with the museum (and not the college). His role in Double Play! suggests that his association is only with the museum, and not the college, though he is seen attending a college faculty and administration cocktail party in Tower of Tears! (he could be either administration or a guest). In Double Play!, Tavistock threatens to haul Jones in front of the Board of Directors (not Trustees), while referencing Hecht's dismissal, which he had been responsible for in the past. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Americans Category:Characters appearing in comics Category:Faculty of Marshall College Category:Museum Staff